Just Kidding Wiki
JK Films About/ Member Bios Just Kidding films is a film/internet show production company based in Los Angles (LA) California and have branded the name JK with a wide variety of channels including JKFilms, JKNews, JKParty, JKGamer, Ask the Feels, along with their affiliates Barbell Brigade off of Bart Kwan's personal channel, and personal vlog channels Joe Jo, Davidsocomedy, Bart & Geo, Tiff and Case, Gina Darling. Two men. One destiny. They rose from the ashes of the desolate darkness to bring forth light to the lives of all those in need of joy and laughter. Bart Kwan and Joe Jo are the predestined chosen ones that will bring peace and order to the realms of Youtube. But, we must ask ourselves, who are the chosen oes behind the computer screen? Bart Kwan is a buff ass Arnold Schwarzenegger Asian who can straight-up assasinate 50 motherfuckers like it's nothing and has a big booty like kim k that pops up when he sits down; but, not to worry is actually very sweet and child-like at heart and needs to be tucked in at night by his wife (Geovanna a.k.a Geo) to sleep at night (sidenote: Don't ever try to rob this guy or do him harm he literally has the mind of Dr. Evil when it comes to thinking up of ways to mentally and physically destroy people). The next introduction is for the one and only the King of Joemalia. All hail his grace, Joe Jo of House of Das Da Mudda Boulshit, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Co-Lord of the Just Kidding Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. King Joe is not only royalty, but a weapons master who unlike some other kings *cough* bitch ass Joffery *cough* is a skilled swordsmen who can cut through motherfuckers like its nothing (sidenote: Slays on musical instruments). Both are the rightful lords of the small kingdoms (Youtube channels) of Just Kidding News, Just Kidding Films, Just Kidding Party, Just Kidding Gamer and Ask The Feels (please add if there is anymore). But, they are not alone in the task of restoring peace to the wild unclaimed lands of the internet with them are Geovanna Antoinnete Kwan a tall, muscular Mexican woman who hates Mcdonalds *cough cough* secretly a closet mcdonald lover *cough cough*; straight outta Mexico chola who is also not to be messed with and can take down motherfuckers with no problems (sidenote: for real why is everyone so far physically capable of surviving the freakin hunger games or the upcoming zombie apocalypse). Casey Chan in his own words "I own a camera that I can take pictures with", but he is also known to be camera shy, has a laugh that can make anything 100x funnier and the main reason why the quality of JK videos are so 1080p amazing as fuck. Tommy Trinh also one of the cameramen for the JK crew overall probably the more level-headed individuals on JK who instead of using brute force can use use his head to outsmart those around him (sidenote: I just watched some jkparty mafia eps and he's the type of guy who gets you to trust him but lets his enemies tear down each other without lifting a finger). Julia Chow is an actual precious ice cream mochi, tinkerbell looking cute ass girl sunshine and rainbows, but don't be fooled, why you may ask, because *drumroll* she's Canotonese! Behind that sweet face is the pure rage of a Cantonese woman (Incredibly dangerous, I repeat: Do not mess with this girl if you want to live with all of your limbs attached to your body). Micheal Chiu has been seen to wear collared shirts and its a proven fact that he gets all the bitches. (By bitches we mean hookers.) Tiffany Del Real, a beautiful amazing mom, also 100% sweet cinnamon roll, seriously I have nothing bad to say about Tiff except that she wouldn't last long in any sort of fight or hunger games scenario like the others but maybe we haven't seen the extent of her Mexican heritage yet. Burst Through The Asshole Then we have David So and Gina Darling which are honorary members of JK but loved the same and more in some cases. David is the funniest guy you will ever meet seriously the guy is like the Joker just less creepy and crazy and funnier (And he's hella good at singing, like check out his vlog channel and his music collabs.), and Gina who looks like a slut on the outside, but on the inside she is a sassy woman and is incredibly talented, she's actually really nice. She's a badass with guns, and has owned a snake. Also there are the rest of the editors and cameramen including Brandon Choi. Josh Osei. Sean D. Nguyen. We don't get to see Brandon as much as the other JK members, but he does serve a very important role in JKFilms. However, he is known as "Naked Blandon" to many of the JK fans due to his shirtless appearance in a vlog showcasing his extremely muscular physique that was developed at Barbell Brigade. (BARBELL BRIGADE IS A POWERLIFTING/ WEIGHTLIFTING GYM OWNED BY BART AND GEO. GO SUPPORT THEM!!!) MUDDA JKN